the helljumper campaign
by commanderBlade
Summary: A unit of ODSTs are deployed to delay the Covenants advance on earth. Any OCs are appreciated.
1. OCs needed

I have thought about this so now I need for the story ODSTS Marines and civilians for the story just drop them in the reviews and tell name age homeworld backround and personality.


	2. more on the OC thing

I have changed my mind now if I get five more OC I will start I have chosen the OCs Travis birdsong Austin Williams and Ashley Hill for the first squad of ODSTs they will be in a chapter titled Bravo squad but I need five more OCs to be able to start so if you want to have one of your creations in this story or even your self review or P.M. me include age height eye color any scars homeworld service record and personality and if they have any relationships thank you commander blade is out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I would like to thank all my supporters for the ideas and characters that have made this story now this is_ ddedicated_ to lazypeson who gave me so many wonderful characters to use now I will update at least once a week now this is my first story so please understand and help me be able to fix any mistakes I make t_**_ t_he ship rocks a gruff voice is hard over the intercoms all personal to battle stations repeat all personal to battle stations. I roll out my cryo tube like many others and the regurgitate the crap they give you I then get up and bolt to the armory to suit up I find my locker with my name on it Private Miguel Ruiz Jr next to a locker that says Private Travis Birdsong I open my locker to see my armor and body suit thats when I man with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes and a kind hearted face with smile lines opens the locker next to me and starts to strap on his body suit and armor I focus back to my armor having just fitted my body suit on and am now putting on my armor piece by piece until I was wearing a full jet black armored suit with crimson stripes on it I lock into my jet black visor seeing my reflection I am 24 with short black hair and a moustache with honey brown eyes and a scar that run across my right eye I take my helmet and put it on then turn to see the rest of the men and woman of the ODST ready to drop feet first into hell thats when the man next to me Travis says I got your back just make sure to watch mine deal. I nod I then see my little brother who is only 19 look at me and give the thumbs up I reply back with a thumbs up. I look around and notice all the men and woman I will be fighting alongside I look to see who is to be in my unit there is me Travis Birdsong Ashley Hill Austin Williams and Spike Romeo. We are dropping onto mars to delay the Covenant until more forces can be mustard to defend Earth we then grab our weapons I take a B55 battle rifle and a M7 Caseless submachine gun with a M6D While Travis takes a MA5B and a M4 Rocket Launcher and a M6D. Me and Travis rush to our pods and enter them and wait for the fun to begin. When all O.D.S.T.S. are in the pods the count down is started 10 . 9 . 8 . 7 . 6 . 5 . I hear some praying to god others calming them selfs and others waiting 4. 3 . 2 . 1 .0 feet first into hell our pods drop and start to rip though the martian atmosphere trails of red start to appear and we are closing in on a huge city I activate my thrusters when ordered when the glitch and my pod hits a building and spins crashing on to a car as my head hits the side knocking me out cold. I awake to someone tapping my pod a couple hours later I raise a hand to my helmet trying to ward of dizziness when I hear a voice say hey are you alive in there I reply by pushing the blasting cap button sending my door flying and getting it embedded into a building the voice man say a little warning next time ok here let me help he grabs my arm and pulls me out and helps to my feet I then realize its Travis I say thanks and the grab my weapons and go about checking and equipping them I put my M6D on my right side and put the M7 on my back while I shoulder the B55 Battle Rifle and say lets find the others .


	4. firefight

_**I **__**would like to thank you for your advice and here is another chapter its short but this is just to get the characters moving and the story to pick up. **_I take point as we walk down the street searching for any signs of enemy contact the only side heard are the sounds of mine and Travis's foots hitting the pavement. I hear a sound form an ally I raise my hand and stop. Travis stops I motion to the ally he takes up position next to the ally entrance. I start walking down the ally while Travis covers me I walk down the ally my head on a swivel I make sure my safety is off. I walk past a dumpster when I feel my gun get kicked out my hand I react by pulling my M6D out and jamming it in the person's gut while a shotgun is jammed into my face thats when I realize that I am in a stand off with a fellow O.D.S.T. Thats when the ODST lowers the shotgun while I holster my pistol thats when in a feminine voice the ODST says Private Ashley Hill and you As I turn to pick up my B55 Battle Rifle I say Private Miguel Ruiz Jr. I make a hand motion to tell Travis to move up. Travis moves up to were we are. Ashley say I am Ashley Hill and you are. Travis replies Private Travis Birdsong and as I told Miguel I got your back but watch mine to. She nods thats when over the coms a female voice is heard This is Major Denise Carter all U.N.S.C. forces are to report to city hall to regroup and counter attack the Covenant forces over and out. I check on a map grid and find we are about 78.5 miles from city hall I check the time and find its 2100 I say we need to find some were to camp out in for the night. They nod and we get a move on we come arcoss a apartment complex were we decide to sleep. We set up motion trackers and trip alarms. When finished we take a seat at a table on the second floor in a lounge area eating when Ashley asks so where are you guys from. Travis replies Harvest I say Earth thats when Ashley says Reach. She then asks so anyone special waiting for you I say no Travis says just my best friend Ashley then says no also. We turn in taking turns for watch until 0700 were we pack up and move out to the rally point. As we move to the rally point we stop when we come across a grunt squad lead by a brute we all stop and take up positions I say rain hell when I take down the brute. I line up the shot then fire a three round burst blowing its brain and skull matter out the back of its head and and the ear the grunts in a panic start firing their needlers. I duck behind a car when the sounds of a MA5B and a M7 caseless submachine gun ripping though the grunts armor spraying blood every were the last grunt falls after a minute of combat. We take a look at the grunts making sure they are dead we reload our weapons. I snag a couple of plasma grenades. I see my squad grab some plasma grenades off the dead. We drag the bodies and throw them in the dumpsters to hide them. We continue to the rally point. We walk for two hours until we come across a battle between three ODST and a dozen grunt squads. We rush to aide our comrades I run behind a car with a fellow ODST I hear him ask me who are you Private Miguel Ruiz Jr and you He takes a shot with his DMR before saying lieutenant colonel Jack Russell I notice his armor is white and the Spartan emblem. I start taking shots with my battle rifle when I notice jackals moving on the roof tops I start taking shot at them when I hear click. I mumble shit while I reload when a needle hits next to me. I scramble behind cover to avoid getting hit I take aim and fire. Hitting the Jackal in the throat causing it to clutch its throat to stem the blood flow. I keep firing at the jackals to keep them from being able to snipe us. Thats when a round hits me in the shoulder causing me to yelp I quickly rip the needle out and tossing it I slump behind the car and breath deep breaths I switch to my M6D and take aim as my crimson blood runs down the left side of my armor.I fire a few shots as the firefight ends I sit behind the car to rest when another odst comes up to me and starts to treat my wound I ask him his name he says Austin Williams.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi every one thanks for the ideas and please note that I am thankful for your ideas and characters so here is a chapter by the way see if you can find the a huge threat that is hidden for now oh before I forget I need to do the disclaimer I do not own halo in anyway shape or form this story is just for fun I don't make any money off it but if I did own halo I would give the ODSTs alot more recognition then what they do have now enjoy :-D**_

I wait as Austin treats the wound with biofoam I look around at the other ODSTs and see Travis Ashley Ltcol Russel and a few others thats when LtCol Russell comes up to me and offers me a hand I grip his hand and push up as he pulls getting to my feet. He then asks you good? I reply ready and willing to kick some covenant ass sir. He chuckles you remind me of a old buddy of mine. Thats when we all gather and introduce our selfs I say Private Miguel Ruiz Jr. Travis says Private Travis Birdsong reporting for duty sir. Ashley says Private Ashley Hill on standby the LtCol nods and says Lieutenant Colonel Mark Russell The man who treated my wounds says Lance Corporal Austin Williams. Another ODST in steel colored armor with olive green and a black visor introduces himself Warrant Officer Adam Kelly. The last ODST say Warrant Officer Jinny Banner. I notice Travis's body language go subtly to relaxed and at ease. Thats when the LtCol says you three must be moving to city hall right. We nod thats when he says good you can join up with us for now. We say Sir Yes Sir. He then says take 10 to reload eat drink or piss. I take a seat on a car hood and take my helmet off so I can breathe. I take my canteen off my leg and drink some of the water. I screw the cap back on and put it back on my leg and sit there when Ashley comes up and says you got any food thats doesn't taste like crap I think for a sec before reaching into my chest piece and taking out a baggie of beef jerky. Her eyes widen at the sight of meat I count how many pieces I have 20 strips of jerky about 4 inches long and 3 inches wide. I hand her two pieces before taking two myself I then get everyone's attention and say take two pieces and pass it along everyone takes two and say thank you or you rock or awesome when the bag is handed back to me there is six pieces left I put it back in my chest piece and start chewing on my own pieces of jerky. After I finish my jerky I take a look at my shoulder piece to see its badly damaged I curse under my breath and take it off to exchange it with a old piece to give me some form of protection after that I reload my guns. The LtCol says time to move out helljumpers we all get up were he tells us were to go he tells Ashley to be up front with him he tells me and Travis to take the middle while Jinny, Austin, and, Adam to hang back. We give a affirmative. As we move out I see Jinny looking at Travis alot I put that to the back of my mind and think about were my brother is in all of this crap. I have to have hope he is in good hands. My brother is my only family left mom died when I was little and father died on the Cradle. I was on reach when that happend my brother was on earth when the fall of reach happend I had fought there and was evacuated along with hundreds of civilians after I nearly lost my eye sight to a elite's energy sword. After that I recovered and then was assigned along with my brother to this mission. Back to what we were doing I keep a eye out for any roof top snipers. We continue on until we come across a unit of dead marines and grunts there is body parts every where to be found I resist the urge to vomit as the LtCol starts to try and find tags or any sort of I.D. to make sure these men get the respect they deserve. I notice a marine slumped in a corner with spiker rounds in his chest and gut I look to see a marine who must have died trying to keep his intestines from spilling out of the hole in his body the hues of crimson and purple with the occasional blue paint a gruesome image to the mind. But we must put this aside I go around closing the eyes of the marines while praying for their spirits to pass on to the afterlife in peace. After we leave that area we continue on to city hall. We finally make to city hall to find it empty. I say out loud this is not right something is off here. The LtCol nods in agreement and says fan out two person sweep Private Miguel you stay here keep the entrance clear if you hear gunfire stay coming from any direction contact us and lets us know were but stay put clear. Crystal Sir he smirks under his helmet good ok Travis with Jinny, Austin with Ashley, Adam your with me Ok Alpha one thats Travis and jinny you go east Alpha two you go west Miguel your callsign is Alpha three me and Adam are Alpha leader we go north ok move out. I move to a position to cover the entrance while the rest of them start searching I hear over the com Alpha leader this is Alpha two first room clear moving to second over. Alpha leader this is Alpha one first room is clear moving to second over Roger that Alpha three sit rap. I check coast is clear repeat coast is clear. Alpha leader this is Alpha two we have found a couple dead marines looks like they were killed with conventional weapons checking the bodies then heading to third room out. I notice something a covie patrol I radio Alpha leader this is Alpha three covie patrol inbound six grunts and two brutes and a pair of hunters how copy. I wait for a second then ok all units get ready find a vantage point Alpha three cleared to engage target the brutes then fall back to Alpha one clear. I reply roger I take aim at the lead brute and fire three rounds all three rip though the head and neck spraying thick purple blood into the air. I take aim at the second one and fire having the same results as the first I run to Alpha one's location by following the tac map and see them crouched by some Windows when the order for us to attack the rest is given. We all open fire on the grunts annihilating them thats when the hunters open fire we dive out the way just in time I think and say over the com for some one to distract the damn things and then here Adam shout hey you big can of worms come at me bro the hunters turn enough for me to be able to throw the two plasma grenades I have at the hunters back and then ka bam Orange gunk is blown from the hunters badly damaging them and allowing us to take them down by emptying our clips into them the hunters fall over with a huge thud. We hoot and holler get some you bitches. After a minute we gather to check the damage I hear Adam say like shooting fish in a barrel thats when Travis says or like grunts in a barrel. The LtCol says good job Miguel if it wasn't for you they would have been right up our ass with out us knowing until to late. Also good toss and good work to all of you. That's when a broken com is up this ...den...er...re...pin...own...cov...hev...rine...casu...thats when the com goes dead I ask sir what do we do?

**_Ok there is that one now what could that call mean what will happen stay tuned for next chapter and also if you have a oc you want to see in this story go ahead tell me now these chapters are going to come in random until I go back to school and any spelling problems is because I am using a phone bye:-P_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Now this is going to be on the short side but this has to be the most heartbreaking chapter in the story so far also might be the be the beginning of a romance see if you can spot it now time to do this disclaimer ok here we go I do not own halo nor do I make any profits from this story because if I did then sweet William cigars for everyone.**_

The LtCol thinks about it before saying two soldiers will go out to investigate and report any findings clear. We all respond sir yes sir. He thinks on who to send to investigate before saying. I want Austin Williams and Adam Kelly to investigate this transmission. the location is 10 blocks east of here I want you ready to move the rest of us are going to set up shop here now this is going to run smoothly so now engaging the enemy unless there is no possible way to get around you understand the LtCol asks. Both Austin and Adam respond with a Hell yeah sir. The LtCol nods now the rest of us are going to continue searching this building I want Miguel back where you where. Got to have someone watch our ass right. The LtCol chuckles then says ok me and Ashley are going to be Alpha leader while Travis and Jinny are Alpha two. Miguel you are going to go by Guarddog thats when he turns around to address Adam And Austin you guys are going to be Alpha three clear now lets go I watch the LtCol and Ashley go to the west while Travis and Jinny go east. I take my position and watch both Austin and Adam make their way to the transmission. Thats when I hear Alpha leader say this is Alpha leader to Guarddog we are in the third room and there is a few bodies two marines and one Brute how copy. I reply guarddog to Alpha leader clear copy over. Thats when Sir this is Alpha two we have found a Wounded ODST repeat wounded ODST we are bringing him back to the hall way over. Thats when Alpha leader to Alpha two good copy we are going to keep going keep that man alive over. I keep a eye out when they come in caring a ODST in black armor with several spiker rounds in his chest they lay him down and remove his helmet revealing close cropped black hair honey brown eyes tan skin and a tattoo of the ODST emblem with the words Helljumpers under it I look over at the man and my blood runs cold my hands go numb and my heart stops for a second when I realize that its my baby brother who is laying there. Disregarding my orders I rush over to him while Travis and Jinny work to remove the spikes and seal the wounds I kneel next to him and take off my helmet laying it down next to me. I say what did you do? He smiles weakly and says just got my ass handed to me but hey you should see him he coughs up blood. I then say hey Christian was there any one else with you? He nods the says ten marines and three civilians. I ask do you remember what happened. He say a little I remember cough cough cough I remember he starts slowing down I say hay little bro stay with me what do you remember. He then says we were betrayed cough cough they used covie weapons and our own hard wear he starts coughing violently blood and spittle fly out as Travis and Jinny try to save him he then says I feel so sleepy. I say while tears run down my face stay awake damnit. He looks at me and says I love you brother I will always love yoooooouuu he closes his eyes and takes one last breath before passing on I cradle his head in my lap while sobbing my tears fall onto his skin. When LtCol Russell and Ashley get back they are informed of what happened and what my brother said. Ashley walks up to me and places her hands on my shoulders before wrapping me into a hug from behind. She then says its going to be all right. I respond while sobbing how I lost the only family I have left . Thats when she says you still have the squad remember. I nod and say thank you. Ashley then releases me from the hug and stands up she helps me to my feet and gives me a quick hug. I scoop up my helmet and put it on thats when LtCol Jack Russell says I know you just lost your brother but we need to carry on with the mission but I will make sure to help in any way to make the bastards who did this pay with their blood All of us say SIR YES SIR. l look at my brother and then ask if there is a room we can put him in until the mission is over LtCol Russell nods and say follow me I follow him while carrying my brothers body he opens the door and I then lay him down on a table in the room and say love you bro before walking out and closing the door. When I walk in the hallway were the rest of the squad are in they say you have our deepest condolences for your loss . I say thank you that's when the LtCol say you squared away I say yes sir.

_**This chapter was the hardest to write and it hurts doing that to the characters in the story but this is war on another note Major Denice Carter will be in the next chapter review and like peace :-P**_


	7. Chapter 7

Last** chapter Miguel lost his little brother to what appears to be a traitor or traitors now he will be coming to terms with his death and we meet alot of new ccharacters and Miguel and Ashley have a tender moment now comes the disclaimer I do not own halo this is just a story for your entertainment peace :-P**

As I come to terms with my brothers death. Adam and Austin report This is Alpha three to Alpha leader we are at the location and have found three marines and four ODST there is also two warthogs we are going to be back in a hour Alpha three out. The LtCol then looks to me and says stay here and rest clear. I nod he then says Ashley keep him company every one else clear the building. They start to move while Ashley sits next to me. Takes her helmet off revealing fire red hair jade green eyes milky white skin. Her face has that delicate look to it but looks can be deceiving. She asks what my brother was like? That question catches me off guard but I answer it anyways. My brother was brash blunt and hyper as hell but he made up for it with loyalty compassion kindness and determination. He never gave up no matter what was thrown his way he liked to say a man who turns his back on the mission is trash but a man who turns his back on his comrades is lower then trash. She smiles at that before saying it sounds like your brother followed his own moral code. I nod before saying thanks for having me talk about my brother I take off my helmet and set it next to me. She says your welcome she then rests her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. I can't help but smile at how cute she looks like this I immediately push those thoughts to the side. I sit like that for about 15minutes until the rest of the squad gets back minus Adam and Austin. The second the LtCol sees us like this he whistles waking Ashley up and causing me to jump we look at him noticing the playful look and both me and Ashley blush the rest of the squad laughs for a minute before we hear the sounds of two warthogs. Me and Ashley put our helmets on and head outside with the rest of the squad to see both Adam and Austin along with three marines two male and one female with the ODST I notice their are three males and one female. We all come together in side were our me Ashley, Travis ,Jinny, and the LtCol introduce ourselves Private Miguel Ruiz Jr reporting for duty ! Private Travis Birdsong on standby! Private Ashley Hill ready to rock and roll. Warrant Officer Jinny Banner! Lieutenant Colonel Jack Russell! Then Adam and Austin introduce themselves. Lance Corporal Austin Williams accounted for. Warrant Officer Adam Kelly on duty! The Marines then introduce themselves. Private Mathew Wyatt on standby! Private Tom Robinson ready for combat! Private Roxy Lionheart ready to fight! Then the ODSTs introduce themselves. Gunnery Sergeant Yuri Fenkov! Private Morgan Willis! Warrant Officer John Halls! Major General Denise Carter. The LtCol says so how have you been Denise? That's when The MajGen blows saying what the hell do you think you dumbass its hell out there. While she is ranting LtCol Russell is trying desperately to calm her down and is failing very miserably at it. I hear laughter come from every else as they keep arguing like a old married couple. Thats when I say het a room. They both yell SHUT UP and go right back to arguing I sweat drop at this I mumble god help us though this since our CEOs are to busy arguing like politicians. I see Ashley coming up to me out of the corner of my visor. When see gets close to me she takes off her helmet and says it makes you wonder if those to are a couple right. At that moment they both hear Ashley and yell ITS NOT YOUR BUSINESS. We both back up and watch as they go back to arguing again. Thats when Ashley says I have a deck of card you want to play some Texas hold em I say sure what could go wrong after we convince Travis, Austin, Adam, And Yuri. I proceed to get my ass beat thank god it was just for fun. After the game while the MajGen and LtCol keep arguing we all get together and start talking one of the marines I think Tom asked where we are from Jinny, John, and Travis all say harvest while Ashley and Austin say reach Morgan says he doesn't want to talk about it while Adam says he can't remember. Yuri says Sigma octanus IV when its my turn I say Earth. We all sit there when both CEOs stop arguing and focus back onto what is at hand the LtCol asks what do we do now The MajGen then says we are to set up operations here and wait until U.N.S.C. forces are deployed which is in three days. Thats why I said all U.N.S.C. forces are to report to city hall so now we wait. We are all silent during this exchange the LtCol then says so we sit on our ass and wait for the rest of the ground forces to be deployed he then says orders are orders so we must follow them to the letter ok lets get to work.

**I hope you enjoy and like the comedy relief that is this chapter please note if i have not used your OC yet don't worry they will be used soon peace :-P**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This is a wrap up of this part now ddisclaimer time I do not own halo_**

we are ordered to remove the bodies and dig graves I find my self dog my brothers grave the others offered to do it but I said I have to be the one to do it. I start talking saying you know Christian I always thought that it would be you doing this not the other way around but alas it was not to be I wish I was there for you brother but at least I was there at the end I then take off my upper body armor and the top piece of my body suit letting the cool air wash over me as I dig sweat drips down my muscular body and over my various tattoos on my back is the ODST emblem with the words Feet first into hell. Over my heart is a dagger stabbing a heart with death before dishonor. On my right bicep is in loving Memory Christina Michelle Ruiz and Miguel Ruiz Senior. I continue digging the grave and soon finish I then lay him gently into the grave and say I love you baby bro and I hope you have found peace in Gods embrace. I take his dog tags and place them on my self and start to cover his body in dirt after I finish I set to make a wooden cross and place it at the head of the grave and crave Christian Miguel Ruiz a good soldier and the best younger brother April 12 2533 - October 3 2552. I salute his grave and put the his helmet on the top of the wooden cross before getting to dig the other graves it takes me about three hours to finish when I get back to the others I see that its is now a more defensible position I say I am going to take a shower I head to the shower area and strip naked and proceed to wash my self of sweat and grime. I soon finish and use the towel on the rank to dry my self and dress back in my body suit and armor I go to find Ashley so we can chat. After about five minutes I find her knocking around the marines I watch the female marine roxy throw a left hook only to have her arm grabbed and throw over Ashley's shoulder and land on her back only to have Ashley's boot put on her throat Roxy then taps Ashley helps her to her feet roxy goes off to the showers giving me a tired hello before going to to the showers Ashley notices me and says so you buried your brother. I nod and say thank you for helping me. She says no problem she then says so you want to go a round or two I say no I think I need some rack time she nods and says ok she steps up to me and then I notice the height difference me being 6' 5 and her being about 5' 8 she quickly hugs me before walking away I then go and find a room to catch a couple hours of sleep I lay down and immediately fall asleep. I ak awoken 2 hours later for me to take watch I get up and grab my weapons and place them on my armor I shoulder my battle rifle and replace Yuri as guard. I look at the night sky and see all the stars and wonder how many of them had the covenant been to I immediately curb that thought process and try to think of something besides that and my brother when my mind goes to Ashley her fiery red hair and jade green eyes I then think what the hell why am I thinking about her ahh. I just stop thinking and just listen for any suspicious sounds. I just keep listening waiting for the next guard when Travis comes and says I am your replacement. I say thanks Travis I head back to my rack and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I dream of the fun times me and Christian had as kids. When I wake up I sit and clear my head before heading out to the shower I bump into someone I look and see Ashley wearing short shorts and a black tank top I notice her slender but athletic build and her D cup breasts her long slender legs I stop checking her out hoping she didn't notice but unknown to me she was doing the same to me I say sorry. She blurts out its ok accidents happen heading to the showers right I nod good me to she leads me to the shower before I can say anything she drags me inside before going to the right side of the showers if I had to describe its like the showers in a high school locker room I take a shower head on the left and start taking a shower when ashley says hey Miguel can you wash my back? I do my best imitation of a gasping fish when she says If you wash my back I'll wash yours. I stutter ok I walk dripping and naked until I come up behind her when she hands me her rag I can't help but notice her heart shaped rear I use a blood flow technique to redirect blood from going to my lower head. I start washing her back I finish after four minutes when she returns the favor after we finish and get dressed into our armors we head to different places I pass by several squadmates saying hi to each one of them I reach the lounge area to see Yuri and Morgan playing chess. I notice the MajGen playing goldfish with the LtCol. Thats when Adam runs in and says theres 40 covenant squads closeing in on our position. We all then rush getting weapons and ammo before rushing to different positions I see Austin taking to the top floor to snipe the enemy I find Travis and run to the piece of cover he is hiding behind I see the marines pull the warthogs inside and see Morgan and Matthew mount the machine guns and aim in the direction of the enemy. I ready my Battle Rifle while seeing Travis do the same we don't have to wait long I see 8 squads of grunts and 4 brute minors we are given the signal to engage I open fire on the brutes forcing them into cover I hear the steady rhythm of gun fire I look to see a brute fire at Travis with its spiker I tackle Travis while the spiker rounds embed themselves into the wall. I quickly toss a grenade at the brute forcing it to move out of the range of the grenade only to be sniped by Austin. When Travis finally gets back in cover he says thanks I just nod before unloading on some suicide grunts. I hear the mounted machine guns open up. I notice a phantom fly up before unleashing grunts brutes even two pairs of hunters. Over the radio I hear the MajGen say all forces split off and disengage. Me and Travis start a tactical retreat he goes back 20 meters while I cover him then I do the same while he covered me. We repeat this until we are out of range thats when a growl is heard and a force throws us away I skid down the road while Travis slams into a car windshield I look up to see a brute chieftain looming over me he raises his gravity hammer and says now your filth will be purged from the galaxy he swings down... 


	10. Chapter 10

_**I thank all of you for your patience **__**i just started back to school and am weighed down with **__**homework and studying for tests in several subjects and now over this three day weekend I will post at least one more chapter after this ok PEACE**_

I say Fuck you and your gods. Thats when a red laser beam tears though the chieftain sparying me with blood I look around for anyone before seeing Travis I get up and run towards him I take enough cation to grab my battle rifle. I see Travis trying to get up so I grab him by his forearm and lift him up. He nods and says come on we need to link up with the others I nod we continue on for 3 hours until we hear a sound coming from the building to our right I say Travis stay here I am going to check it out ok. He nods I open the door and start to check room to room the last one I open but the two hands grab my rifle and toss it before a right hook slams into my helmet knocking it off I take several steps back and try to draw my M6D but the person kicks it out my hand I get a good look at the person and realize its a innie soldier he throws a left jab but I doge right grab his arm and deliver a left hook to his face knocking his helmet off also I get a good look at his face pale skin green eyes and wrinkle lines close cropped brown hair. He throws a right straight I block it but am blindsided by a round house kick to the jaw that drives me to the ground he quickly draws his knife and trys to stab me in the throat but I get a grip on his hands and force it up. I knee him in the gut and reverse the knife and plunge it in his chest and then kicks him off me I then take my knife and slit his throat. I start checking his body for anything that could be useful before finding a tacpad thats encrypted I put that in my pocket for later I get my guns and head out I quickly tell Travis what happened. When I notice a person in a black lightly armoured bodysuit Travis tells me the man is a spook and that he needs us for a special assignment. The man nods and says " I hope that won't be a problem or are you still grieving about your little brothers death. " " I say no sir in the coldest voice possible. " He smirks good now follow me. As we walk I make a promise at the first sign of dishonesty I am making him a new hole to breath out of. We continue walking before he suddenly stops and then he turns around holding a M6D and he fires hitting Travis in the chest three times I quickly raise my rifle and fire three shot into his head spraying grey matter all over the ground I quickly turn my attention to Travis seeing that he is losing blood fast I get to work sealing the wounds for now until I can get him to a medic I take a notice of his pulse and notice it has stopped I take out a adrenaline shot and inject it into his neck I wait ten seconds and then thump thump his heart starts to pump again.

_**Ok I hope you eenjoyed the chapter and review please and PM me if you have any ideas for me to do who knows maybe I might use it .**_


	11. Chapter 11

I radio after four minutes this is the Captain of the U.N.S.C. Saratoga report. This is Private Miguel Ruiz Jr I have a heavily wounded ODST by the name of Private Travis Birdsong and I need to get him out of here ASAP. There is a silence and then negative all air support are grounded thats when I say so I should just let him die you SON OF A BITCH. The Capitan then says Helljumper if you say anything else the moment you get back you will be thrown in the brig. I say well FUCK YOU YOU COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKER WHEN I GET BACK I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY BOOT UP YOUR ASS BITCH I then cut the radio. I decide to go to rally point Bravo the hospital I sling Travis into a firemans carry and set off for the hospital hoping there is at least a doctor there that can help. I keep walking carrying Travis when I come insight of the hospital and hurry in to be greeted by a rifle in the face thats when I see the ODST what was his name oh Morgan Willis I say put that down and help me you know how to get bullets out right Morgan nods good clear a fucking table now. He clears the counter off I place Travis on the table and start removing armor and his body suit when Morgan gets back with the tools I go and decide to look around and scope the place out for about 3 hours I look I find plenty of biofoam and adrenaline shots when I get back I see Travis sitting up putting his armor on with a little differently. He says man that ONI guy fucked me up he then looks at Morgan and say thanks man. After we clean up and sit down I tell them what I said to The Capitan of the U.N.S.C. Saratoga Travis is laughing his ass off Morgan is calling me a dumbass while chucking himself I say you know I am going to hold though on that promise and I don't care if I am charged with assaulting a superior officer been there done that 4 times even punched the master chief when they hear that they all look at me in shock thats when my radio activates Due you copy this is Major General Denise Carter me and several ODSTs are inbound to rally point Bravo over. I reply copy that me and Pvt Travis and Pvt Morgan are at rally point Bravo over. Thats when copy hold tight be there in 40 mikes out. We all get ready and take position I hold by the door my battle rifle at the ready thats when I see the MajGen approach along with Ashley, Austin, Yuri, and some other guy they make it inside the bulidng and the first thing Ashley does is says to me well hello sexy miss me. My mouth clams up and I can't say anything she then pulls me into a hug and walks away. I shake my head and ignore everyone and tell the MajGen every thing including what I said to the Captain. She says you have got to be the craziest or stupidest ODST in the whole military. I say when have ODSTs ever been all there she says well you got me there but don't expect me to help you at your trial I say I made my bed and I damn well am going to sleep in it. I head back over to Travis and start talking to him asking him how he feels and if he can fight he replies it'll take more than that to take me down can't you have all the fun an I right. I say don't worry there will be plenty to go around. Hey do you have any advice on women he looks at me and says no what makes you think that I then say well what at that girl Jinny he than says hey she's like a sister to me I reply while she doesn't look at you like a brother. He thans says wait what does that mean. I just walk over to Austin we nod at each other and stand there in complete silence. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am sorry for not updating in awhile school has me by the balls and I got in a car accident last friday i broke my right arm but I will try to get another chapter up soon so yeah chow**_

stand in silence while I think about how FUBAR this mission has gone. I see the Denise on the radio trying to get a E.T. on the rest of the force. I see Travis thinking lord knows what he has going on in their. I start to think back to my family the family tree goes back years but I remember my father Miguel Ruiz Sanchez I hard man to like but honest he always said two things don't sugar coat things tell it straight. He also said you make a mistake own up to it even if you do it again. My mother Hot tempered and crude she always said why waste time saying to someone you don't like I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to you when you could say fuck off instead. Most of my family served in the U.N.S.C. my mother was a former pilot while my dad was a ODST my dad had three brothers who had died at the beginning of this war they were part of first platoon one-alpha squad. My dad met my mom when her Pelican picked up what was left of his marine squad after the first battle of harvest after that he was made into a ODST were he met my mother again. A few months before the battle of XI Boötis A my mom conceived me she retired from the military and four years later and five years later gave birth to my little brother three years later she dies of a heart attack we were placed into a U.N.S.C. facility that watches over children of service members but also trains them when I joined at the age of 18 I was shipped off and then participated in the battle of Draco III. We were beaten badly by the covies the squad I was part of was wiped out I was heavily injured with a gash over my right eye and my leg was shattered I was rescued by a Spartan I spent most of a year recovering. My father was killed at the battle of sargasso. I was transferred to the ODSTs and saw action at Skopje. I went on until the fall of reach then to here. I start to think about friends long gone. Justin Lawshe a childhood friend he was killed at the battle of Skopje when he throw himself on a sticky to save us. Andrew Gibbs one of my friends in high school he was killed Sigma Octanus IV onboard the UNSC Cradle. Tyler Ashley a good friend killed by a bad drop his pod hit water and the door jammed. Colton Moody a brash man but dependable he was killed by a elite by getting impaled by a energy sword. All good friends sometimes I wish i could go back to the old days before I joined. I think about this for awhile before saying what's done is done. Ashley walks by me with her helmet off and winks at me before moving on. I go and find Travis he .and I greet him he says hey thanks for making me I had someone special right in front of me. I say no problem just tell her how you feel the first chance you get. He says hell yeah


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for your concern**_** i**_**am thankful for fans like you here is a new chapter now for the next few chaptersI will need a few** __**spartian** __**OCs and some more Marines and a couple of pilots and if you want you can send me a pm with your OC a or By email my email address is migueldino61 now on with the story oh wait hey you marine disclaimer time. Marine : CommanderBlade does not own halo nor makes any profit from this story its only for amusement if he did then marines would be more useful in the halo games and their would be more Games based on ODSTs marine looks at me and says now what. I Look at the Marine and say I don't know. Now on with the story**_

fter my talk with Travis I think about Ashley and I start to think about my feelings. I go to the waiting room and take off my helmet and look at its midnight black color and black visor. I put it on a table and take out a pocket mirror and look at my face a strong jaw line tan skin the big scar over my right eye and my close cropped black hair. I think about my little brother and how close we were.

I remember Christmas and how he would always make snow angels. He would always at the crack of dawn on Christmas Eve wake me up and take him outside to play in the snow. I decide that after this fight I will get his name tattooed on to my back.

I set there and think about how this war has affected me. I lost my family and most of my friends to the covenant. But there is also a silver lining to this humanity has realized that it needs to work together sure their are those who don't get it but most innies have teamed up with the U.N.S.C. to fight the covenant.

As I am about to get up Morgan comes in and says that U.N.S.C. forces are impound but covenant troops are on the move get ready to repeal them.

I grab my battle rifle and follow Morgan who has out his MA5B we run outside to see everyone else getting ready we spilt up I run to a burnt out car and take cover behind it I see Travis behind a building Ashley by a dumpster Morgan by a tree I can't see anyone else I see a pelican fly by and see Morgan throw green smoke. I see the pelican circle around and land in the parking lot. I see 20 Marines get off and it takes off. I see the Marines take up position around the new L.Z. I see multiple Pelicans come dropping off Warthogs, Cobras, Elephants, Scorpions and more Marines I hear the MajGen say next Pelican we are to get on we are going back to the Saratoga.

The Pelican lands and I see all the other ODSTs we were separated from onboard we start to board the Pelican we take our seats and take off. When we get to the Saratoga the Captain is waiting there for us I walk towards him and throw a right hook knocking the Captain on the ground he gets up holding the side of his face and says detain him. The Marines make a move to detain me the first one trys to tackle me I side step him he turns around and grabs onto left arm. I knee him in the gut and then headbutt him breaking his nose before I backhand him knocking him on the ground. The second one puts me into a full Nelson I move to the side getting my leg and right arm behind him I pick him up and slam him on the ground. I get up and see the Captain pointing a M6D at me at this point both the LtCol and the MajGen arrive. The MajGen says stand down the Captain says why should I listen to you. The MajGen say because I out rank you now stand down and tell me what you are doing NOW. The Capitan drops his gun and starts to tell her what happened I then tell her why I punched him. She says I am giving you a waring Ruiz now get out of here same to you captain. I walk to the armory and strip to my body suit and put my armor away. I clean my guns and put them up before heading to the medical bay to get my injuries checked.

After two hours I am cleared. I walk to the barracks and find my bunk and lay down I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up at 0500 I head to the mess were I grab some shitty imitation eggs and bacon. I sit down and start eating when I see Travis come over he has this expression that just screams I got laid. I say so it went well? He says it went great so you going to the ceremony later to honor those of our unit who didn't make it back. I nod what time. He says 1200 I nod. So after breakfast want to go spar? Hell yeah was his reply. We finish eating and head to the training room we get ready he puts both hands up and spreads his legs. I put my left forward and my right close to the body and my legs wide. He come at me with a left straight I block it and throw a right jab he dodges left and throws a right hook I catch his hand with my left and throw a right cross followed up with a leg sweep knocking him on the ground. He sweeps my legs out making me fall he gets on top of me and starts to ground and pound me I keep blocking I then grab his shoulders and pull him in and headbutt him I quickly push him away and get up he stands up and trys to kick me I block him close the distance I grab his right arm and put it behind his back and wrap my right arm across his throat. We stand like that for two minutes before his gives. We take a break and start to workout when its time to gather for our ceremony we gather in the hanger bay and the MajGen goes to the front and says we are here to mourn the loss of our brothers and sisters in arms but we must not let their sacrifice be in vain here are the names of those who have fallen. Staff Sergeant William Smith, Private Christian Miguel Ruiz, Lieutenant Matthew Staple, Lance Corporal Alex Rodriguez, Master Sergeant Paul Mathis, Sergeant Major Benjamin Cartwright, Private Susan Grey, Corporal Mary Wilkinson. Now let us have a moment of silence for those we lost. We stay silent for a few moments. Ok now I am going to tell you our next mission in two days we are going to be dropped back on Mars north west of the capital were we are to link up with Firebase Lima and help take back the capital we are going in with Six ODST Battalions 14 Marine Regiments and Four Armoured Battalions plus a detachment of Spartans. At the mention of Spartans we all start mumbling but the MajGen says QUIET we all shut it I know you don't like it but we have no choice now here our your squad arrangements.

Gunnery Sergeant Yuri Fenkov you will lead Alpha squad your team will be Lance Corporal Austin Williams and Private Morgan Willis. Bravo squad will be lead by Warrant Officer Adam Kelly your team will be Warrant Officer John Halls and Warrant Officer Jinny Banner.  
Charlie squad will be lead by Captian Lyla Kenway your team is Staff Sergeant Mark Rogers and Private Ashley Hill.  
Delta squad will be lead by Lieutenant Colonel Jack Russell your team will be Corporal Casey Ellis and Private Travis Birdsong.  
Gamma Will be a two man cell compromised of Staff Sergeant Spike "Scar" Romeo and Private Miguel Ruiz Jr.

The enemy are dug in like ticks there are at least seven Regiments of Covenant forces in the capital there are barricades all over but we want to get though the one on the west side of the city. Alpha your squad is going to take it down. Bravo you are going to take a heavy Plasma gun position at the hospital which is two clicks to the east you will have two Marine squads assigned to you.  
Charlie you will take out a vehicle refuel station on the south side you will have three Marine platoons assisting you.  
Delta will be assaulting a Covie air base on the west side of the city.  
Gamma you are going to be responsible for taking down their headquarters you will be going in with a Battalion of Marines after all objectives are complete I will be leading the main force to take the city. You know your Objectives so be ready in two days dismissed says the MajGen. We all go to make sure our equipment is clean and ready to go

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look I made paragraphs yay now on to what I said earlier I do need a few Spartan Ocs and marine and pilot OCs so please help now onto another thing I am making a poll were I am going to list all the current OCs and you can pick who dies or if no one dies or if a whole squad dies so please vote PEACE OUT .**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey everyone its me now we get into the next battle. By the way I due need some more OCs three Spartan OCs and some marines. Also vote on my poll for who should die next remember your vote could mean the deference between life and death for one or more of this beloved characters._**

I am cleaning and repairing my armour plus giving it a new coat of paint. I make my armor midnight black with a blood red secondary. I look over my helmet and decide to change out visor color I make it a blood red color I look over my armor and nod.

After I finish repainting my armor I run though systems check I make sure all sensors are active along with night vision. I make sure my suit has a supply of biofoam ready. I finish the checks and start putting it away when Ashley comes over to me.

She says hey do you have a minute? I nod and say yeah also I need to talk to you. She says oh ok then you go first. I then say Ashley I have been growing feelings for you since you helped me deal with my brothers death I think I love you. She stands in shock. I am about to get up and leave before she rejects me when she grabs my head and locks lips with me. I am in shock for only a few moments when I start to kiss back. After seemed like forever we break our kiss and regain our breath.

After about two minutes she looks at me and says I feel the same way. She kisses me on the lips and whispers by my ear come by my quarters later and I will show you just how much I love you. She walks out leaving me behind. It takes a couple minutes for me to get my lower head under control before I head out to the lounge area were I see my squadmate Spike "Scar" Romeo sitting down drinking shots of vodka. I walk up to him and say hey I'm your squadmate Miguel its a honor to be working with you. He looks at me with his good eye were he notices the scar across my eye and asks were did you get that scar. I say during the battle of Draco III got lucky a millimeter deeper and I would have a cybernetic eye. So what are you drinking to? He looks at me and says to my wife and kids that were killed on reach. I nod I lost most of my family to the Covenant. My Uncles were killed on Harvest my cousins were killed before I was born my mom died of a heart attack my dad died at the battle of Sargasso and my brother died on the last mission.

We sit there and look at each when the bartender comes over and pours me a shot of vodka. I look at Spike who is holding his own drink. I say a toast to our families and friends who did not make it and to a swift defeat of those alien scumbags I clank glasses with Spike and we both down our drinks. The burning liquid goes down my throat. We drink two more before I decide to go see Ashley. When I get there I knock and hear her say its open I open the door and close it behind me and see Ashley on her cot naked exposing every inch of her beautiful body to me. Her perfect breasts her creamy skin and heart shaped rear. The only thought I have is I am the luckiest guy in the galaxy.

I wake up to me and Ashley cuddling naked I managed after several minutes to worm out and manage to get my cloths on. I wake Ashley up and tell her I am heading to my my shared quarters to get a clean pair of skivvs and to take a shower. She nods and goes back to sleep. I slip out and make my way to my bunk grab my stuff and hit the showers.

After my shower I find Morgan sitting at a table messing with something. I walk over to him and say hey what are you messing with. He flips out almost dropping the thing he is messing with. He turns to me and says you just about got us blown up. I say why the hell are you messing with it then. He just says I am getting it ready for tomorrow two of these could take out the mess hall medical bay and a chunk of the barracks. I whistle at that damn thats great how long does it take to arm. Morgan says ten minutes to arm and a countdown of about four minutes. I nod so how do you feel about the mission tomorrow? He says not real sure I want to have a go at the Covenant but I am also afraid of getting killed. I look at him and say thats normal but when push comes to shove you have to be willing to lay down your life for others so they may live to see peace even if you don't. He looks at me then he says thanks for that. I say no problem I start to walk away before saying hey Morgan. He says yeah. Catch I throw him a coin that has been passed down my family for generations. He catchs it and says whats this for. I say luck and also be careful out their. I run into Yuri and we start to chat he reminds me of my brother with his loyalty to the squad. I continue on running into several others I see Austin talking to Lyla. Over in the corner Travis and Jinny are playing a game of goldfish.

After a few hours all the unit is gathered up for a friendly game of cards. We are dealt two cards I look at mine and see a king and a queen. I raise 100 credits and see Travis, Austin, Adam, and Denise fold the rest raise. The first card that is flipped is a ace so far so good. I raise 150 and see Lyla and Casey fold. Yuri calls the second card is flipped revealing a jack I go all in. Everyone else folds after that hand I get my ass beat soundly when its all over I only have 40 credits left Mark and Yuri made it out with the most credits.

Their is only a few hours left til we drop I go over the second briefing that was held today after me and spike take headquarters we are to regroup with the main force which will fight its way to the rally point. A forward operating base will be established at the rally point and we will be striking at the heart trying to take that then focus on driving out the rest the Covenant forces in the city.

When I go back to bed I see Ashley sleeping peacefully. I crawl into bed and fall asleep.

When the time comes we are all getting armored up I am getting my chest piece when Denise comes in and says listen up Troopers when we get on the ground you have a hour to regroup before we move on ahead the other ODST units _**have**_ been launched. We are the last ones that are going to arrive. We finish getting our armor on and start to grab our guns I grab my B55 Battle Rifle and a M7 caseless submachine gun suppressed. I take one more weapon out a 18 inch machete that belonged to my father he gave it to me the day of my 18 birthday. I strap it to my leg and then shut my locker and go to the pod bay.

We get into our pods and wait. I start praying for Protection in the upcoming battle. The countdown stars 1 We are dropped I hear someone over the comes say FEET FIRST INTO HELL. We all then say together FEET FIRST INTO HELL. My pod comes to a jarring stop by some old road I pop the hatch and jump out. I take in my surroundings and note I am off course by a click I start to move to the direction of the rally point. On the way I hear something snap a twig I turn around to see a Brute Minor swing at me with its spiker I dodge but drop my Battle Rifle. I un sheath my machete and slash at the Brute I managed to cut its shoulder make a deep gash that pours blood. It roars in pain and begins to swing wildly. I wait until I see a opening and then I slash for its throat silencing the Brute. I clean my blade and get going I finally reach the rally point to see most of my squad there. After everyone arrives we head to the Firebase. When we arrive we find the force there and waiting. Denise starts going over the plan with the Capitan of the Marines. After a briefing on the mission all ODST units are taking down the main objectives but their is a change of plans Gamma squad the Squad I am apart of is not getting marine support no we get to work with 3 Spartan IIIs. We get set up for our objective and our waiting for Alpha to take down the Barricade. I watch as Alpha approaches the barricade. They manage to get there with out any problems. Over the com I hear Morgan say setting up the charges keep me covered. I hear Yuri say ok just make sure to hurry. After ten minutes hear Morgan say charges set and ticking lets move. I see them start to run away when out of nowhere a spiker round hits Morgan in the back followed by several more spikes hitting him in the shoulder and the back of his leg. Morgan falls to the ground Yuri and Austin are 50 meters ahead of him when Yuri runs back and grabs him in a firemans carry. Then BOOM the bomb explodes tossing all of Alpha squad out of our line of sight. I hear Denise Say Alpha Squad due you copy nothing but static. She trys again Alpha Squad come in over more static.

**cliffhanger what has become of Alpha will Bravo Charlie Delta and Gamma life will the mission succeeded will the Covenant win. Will anyone vote on my poll to see who lives or dies all will be answered next time in Helljumper campaign. Remember vote now PEACE OUT**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Voting has closed for my one poll now a new one is up there is more info at the bottom**_

Thats when finally Yuri says meet you at the rally point Alpha out. We start heading to our objective the Covenant HQ. The three Spartans are spread out while we are in the middle of the formation the Spartan to my left has Red and Blue armor and the CQB helmet. The Spartan in front of me has Master chief style armor but with white. He has a Shotgun and a long knife. The other Spartan is shadowing us from some were behind us. Now let me say I have no problem with Spartans to me they are heros who are always put on a pedestal. I remember the Spartan who saved me on Darco III he wore the standard Spartan armor but it was jet black. Thats why my armor is black to honor that Spartan.

As we walk I see the Spartan in front raise his hand. We all stop he he says two guards jackals moving to our position. He points at me you and me are going take them out. He pulls out his knife and I see the electricity on. I follow shut unsheathng my machete he goes behind one and stabs and shocking it to death the other jackal raises its needler rifle and is about to fire when I grab it from behind and slice its throat. I sheath my machete and see the Spartan and realise how much taller he is my height is around 6'5 he is like 7'1. After that we approach the HQ when the Spartans stop the one who has the shotgun says we will go in and use some C12 to take down the barracks and the vehicle bay you two stay here and provide overwatch. I look at him and say what both me and Spike were thinking no we will do it. The third Spartan says why should you you are inferior weaker slower and stupider then us. I walk up to him and then slam my fist into the side of his helmet forcing it to turn I then draw my machete and have it to his throat. I look into his golden visor and say because we are expendable not you. The Spartans are all stunned into silence now give us the charges and watch our backs wordlessly the one I was talking to hands over the charges I hand three to Spike and take three for my self. Me and Spike start our way to a air duct to to use to get around the base. I climb up the air shaft and start in the direction of the barracks I crawl for 20 minutes carefully mesmerising the rooms I encounter.

When I reach the barracks I find two brutes eating meat. I think of a way to take them both down thats when a idea forms I undo the screws and open it enough for me to be able to throw a flashbang in. I pull the pin and drop it between them. I look away and hear the flashbang goes off I drop in between them and draw my machete cutting ones head off and then stab the other one in the heart. I pull my blade out and sheath it I start to set the charges I radio Spike to see if he has his set. When I radio him I hear gunfire and explosions going off. I quickly use my tac map and locate Spikes position and see he is inside the vehicle bay. I start to run to his position I get to the corridor and take cover at the corner I look at around and see four squads of grunts and four jackals firing at what I assume is Spike. I pull a grenade off my belt and pull the pin and toss it between the Covenant forces and get behind the corner. The grenade goes off I round around the corner and open fire with my M7 Caseless Submachine gun with extended mag. The rounds tears though the remaining grunts spraying blood onto the wall after emptying my mag I reload and say Spike areas clear.

Spike comes out the vehicle bay clutching what remains of his left arm. I run up to him and take out some wrap to halt the blood flow. I support him by lifting him into a firemans carry I press the detonator after I get out of the base by going though the air duct while making sure Spike is safe. The explosion rocks base and alarms blair I radio the Spartans and say we are a go for taking the base. I cut the radio I wake Spike up with a adrenaline shot. He wakes up and looks around and sees his arm. I ask him what happened. He says he was setting the charges when a needler had hit his forearm and exploded and how he had to fight the covies until I got there. I then ask how they got the drop on you. He says because I can hardly see from the left eye. I nod knowing what he was talking about because for a year my right eye had gave me some vision difficulties but I had it fixed with a ocular surgery. I had him my submachine gun and all the Mags for it. I say stay in here and keep the covies from going though here. I drop down out of the air duct I shoulder my battle rifle and head for the command center as I head for it a loud shot rings out and passes over my head I hear something splatter on the back of my helmet. I hear a thud and turn to see a huge Brute laying dead with I huge hole in his head I look ahead to see the red and blue Spartan looking down her sniper rifle. I run to the Spartan and say thanks before heading to the command center.

I reach the command center right as the Spartans do the one who I punched stands in front of the door and says breaching he Spartan kicks the door open and drops to his knee and pulls out his MA5B and opens fire on the Covenant leaders inside I also open fire along with the others when everything is dead inside we start to look around for any intelligence. I see one Spartan pull out a chip in his helmet and put it in a slot. I turn around and see a holo table on and I start to study it even though I can't read the language I recognize the layout purple for their forces and green for us. I notice some big purple dot in city hall I reach out to my surprise to find I can interact with the holo table I zoom in on the dot and to see to my horror to see a Covenant plasma bomb the yield is four times more then a . HAVOC nuke I radio the Major General when she answers I yell THE COVENANT HAVE SET UP A PLASMA BOMB IN CITY HALL WE HAVE TO GET OFF PLANET NOW. I wait and then hear her say copy we will start getting out of hear how long due we have. I look and then say about a hour. She says roger that She then says all U.N.S.C. forces are to pull out we are getting off planet now. The Spartans start getting a move on I run to wear I left Spike and find him no worse for wear I get him into a firemens carry and say theres a plasma bomb thats armed. I run to the destroyed barricade hoping my warning was enough I see Pelicans fly over outside the city when I get there the flight officer says that the ones hear are for wounded only. I hand Spike over to him and see him board the Pelican I see a hole in the ground from a plasma mortar I hope in the hole and get ready slowly men start trickling in many wounded after 30 minutes all of the Marines are accounted for but my unit is not their yet. Thats when I see Alpha Charlie and Delta squads appear the Marines who are not injured and the vehicles had helped me form a line for us to defend from as they get closer I see the rest of my unit plus the Spartans near our position. When they get there more Pelicans arrive we are on a full Pelican when this Marine who is missing his lower left leg is seen crawling. I unbuckle my safety harness and run out to him and start dragging him to the Pelican when the Covenant start to show up with 20 minutes left til detonation of the plasma bomb I haul him aboard the Pelican and put him in my seat I strap him in the seat and then I run down the ramp and off the Pelican. I hear Ashley shout my name when the pilot takes off I look in the direction of the Covenant and see the machine gun of a warthog I quickly climb the back and get on the gun I turn to face the Covenant and start to fire round after round when a spiker round hits me in my chest I barely hold on to the gun I quickly start firing the machine gun again. I think in my head if I am going to die its not going to be by these bastards. I yell out COME ON YOU MOTHER FUCKERS IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT. The Covenant keep on charging me making it easy for me to cut though them but sooner or later i will be over run but not yet. The sound of bullets flying echo thought the area as the count down gets closer to zero.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and note that voting has closed and the unlucky character will be revealed in three chapers. Now another thing you guys will vote on a pole which I have just posted is weather or not the two relationships that are going on will make it now to remind you they are Travis and Jinny and Miguel and Ashley and depending on whatbi decide to do next chapter might end the latter relationship but remember this is your story to so give me your input on that matter PEACE OUT one last thing three are duplicate choices don't worry about them just pick both if you want to I will allow three votes incase you chose one of those choices**_


	16. Chapter 16

This is military reporter Trisha King onboard the U.N.S.C. Destroyer Saratoga in orbit around Mars. So tell me Captain what is the purpose of your ship being stationed here Captain? The Capitan clears his throat and says we are here to delay the Covenant advance so we can get more ships to protect Earth. The reporter then says thank you for answering my question now she turns to the camera and says we are also here to remember a hero. Private Miguel Ruiz Jr seven weeks ago gave up his seat on a Pelican to a injured Marine. Then proceeded to lay down suppressing fire on covalent troops so the pelican could take off.

Private Miguel Ruiz Jr age 24 was born on July 25th 2529 to Miguel Ruiz Sr (deceased) and Christina Michelle Ruiz (deceased). He was the elder brother of Christian Miguel Ruiz (deceased). PVT Ruiz was born on Earth in Mexico. He joined the Marines in 2547. He fought at the battle of Draco III were he was injured and then awarded the Purple heart. He went on to fight in a number of engagements. Over the course of his career has been awarded 4 Purple hearts and a Sliver star.

Private Miguel Ruiz Jr as stated by his unit was a great soldier and a even better friend. As stated by a Staff Sergeant Spike "Scar" Romeo "he saved my life I owe him my life and I will avenge his death by killing every covie mother fucker that gets in my way."

Major General Denise Carter has stated that she has put forth Miguel to posthumously receive the Medal of Honor. Here is a letter from the Major General to us regarding Private Miguel Ruiz Jr.

Miguel was a great soldier and a great friend I remember the way he would smile and laugh with the others. I know I shouldn't think like this but I should have been the one to give up my seat. As a leader every soldier you lose is a great weight on your conscience that does not go away your always thinking what if I did things this way or that way. I know Miguel would want all of us to stop mourning his death but he was the soul of the unit. He saved us all by warning us about the bomb and after he gave up his seat on the pelican he got on a warthogs machine gun and was firing on the Covenant forces that had arrived. Miguel was the example of a brave soldier he was a great comrade and a even better friend.

The reporter stops reading and starts to continue. Private Miguel Ruiz Jr gave his life for humanity but he also gave back something else. Private Ashley Hill age 22 has been confirmed pregnant. Ashley at that time was seeing Private Miguel Ruiz Jr. When interviewed she broke down crying and retreated back to her room. Ashley is going to be onboard the ship till she gives birth.

Private Miguel Ruiz Jr will be missed by all of humanity. He served his race proudly and with great conduct. His death will not be invain as we speak hundreds of ships arrive at Earth to defend it from the Covenant. Men like Private Miguel Ruiz Jr are few in number but they inspire us to keep moving forward knowing that they will gladly lay down their lives for you. Trisha King signing off. 


	17. Chapter 17

**_A few things are revealed in this chapter note there will be another chapter like this later on but for now lets go oh before I forget I DON'T OWN HALO starts to cry in the corner on with the story sniff sniff_**

File Opened by Redirected

U.N.S.C. 67th O.D.S.T. Battalion A Company 1st platoon

Major General Denise Carter Status Active

Lieutenant Colonel Jack Russell Status Active

Captain Lyla Kenway Status Active

Warrant Officer Adam Kelly Status Active

Warrant Officer Jinny Banner Status Active

Warrant Officer John Halls Status Active

Gunnery Sergeant Yuri Fenkov Status Active

Staff Sergeant Spike "Scar" Romeo Status Wounded In Action

Staff Sergeant Mark Rogers Status Active

Corporal Casey Ellis Status Active

Lance Corporal Austin Williams Status Active

Private Miguel Ruiz Jr Status Killed In Action

Private Morgan Willis Status Wounded In Action

Private Travis Birdsong Status Active

Private Ashley Hill Status Taken off active duty due to medical reasons.  
New File accessed by Redirected

File accessed by Redirected

Private Ashley Hill Age: 22 Gender: Female Role in squad tactics: Close Combat Specialist Homeworld: Reach Date Of Birth: Apirl 8 2531 Date Entered Into Service: August 23 2551 Branch: O.D.S.T.  
Unit: 67th O.D.S.T. Battalion A Company 1st platoon Bio: was born on Reach to a pair of Civilians her dad worked as a Teacher and her mother was a stay at home mom. She has a older brother and two younger sisters. Her family managed to get away and escape to Earth on one of the transport ships. Her fathers name is Richard Hill her Mothers name is Madeline Hill. Brothers name is Patrick Hill her sisters names are Sarah and Dianna Hill. Service history: has fought in only two battles to date Current Deployment: Has been taken off of active duty after finding out she was pregnant. Father is believed to be Private Miguel Ruiz Jr Status K.I.A.  
File closed by Redirected

New File Opened by Redirected

Private Morgan Willis Age: 21 Gender: Male Role in squad tactics: Demolition Expert Homeworld: Reach update was born on a insurrectionist asteroid colony.  
Date Of Birth: June 9 2532 Date Entered Into Service: September 12 2550 Branch: O.D.S.T. Unit: 67th O.D.S.T. Battalion A Company 1st platoon Bio: Was born on Reach and lived in a Orphanage until he was 18. Update Was born on a insurrectionist asteroid colony to former U.N.S.C. Navel Captain George Willis turned insurrectionist and a unknown woman. Was taught how to fight the U.N.S.C. and how to make explosives out of pretty much anything. Joined the U.N.S.C. because he believed that if we don't band together we are all as good as dead.  
Service history: has fought one battle previous to the Mars campaign Current Deployment: Taken off active duty to recover from serious wounds.  
File closed by Redirected

File

Opened by Redirected Report regarding the roster for 1st platoon by Major General Denise Carter.

This is surprising that the U.N.S.C. would send some of these Helljumpers to be thrown to the Covenant. Staff Sergeant Spike "Scar" Romeo, Private Travis Birdsong, Private Miguel Ruiz Jr, Staff Sergeant Mark Rogers, Gunnery Sergeant Yuri Fenkov, and Captain Lyla Kenway. These are some of the best O.D.S.T.s in the U.N.S.C. I served with Private Miguel Ruiz Jr's Father once and if his son is anything like he was the Covenant is fucked. Spike "Scar" Romeo what the fuck that guy is a mother fucking hero. Mark Rogers is as good as a soldier you can get nothing more to be said. Captain Lyla Kenway that is one deadly Helljumper. Private Travis Birdsong also known as shadow could easily sneak up on a Spartan and has seen hell many times.  
File closed by Redirected

New File Opened by Redirected

Letter from Christian Miguel Ruiz to Private Miguel Ruiz Jr date July 25 2550 Hey happy birthday bro wish you were here. I hope the war ends soon so the way that you can come home its been rough ever since you left but I know that its you duty as its mine when I turn 18. I hope that you are ok were you are at. Anyway happy birthday live it up love your little brother Christian Miguel Ruiz.  
File closed by Redirected

File Opened by Redirected

ONI interest in subject 4279 Subject 4279 has displayed great conduct on the battlefield. Subject 4279 has been confirmed to be active on Mars. Orders are to capture Subject 4279 kill anyone he is with.  
File Deleted by Redirected New File Opened by Redirected ONI agent has been confirmed killed by Subject 4279 all knowledge on the agent has been erased no one will be able to trace it back to us. File Deleted by Redirected New File Opened by Redirected

Subject 4279 has been confirmed to have a DNA mutation that grants enhanced senses and better reflexes. Nature of mutation has been linked to Project Orion. Orders are to capture the subject and examine the DNA mutation to find a way to produce better Spartans.  
File Deleted by Redirected New File Opened by Redirected Subject has been found to have produced a offspring stand by for new orders.  
File Deleted by Redirected New File Opened by Redirected New orders are to Capture the Subjects Offspring after its born dispose of the mother and anyone else you come across we must obtain that child to create a new generation of Super Soldiers.  
File transferred File Deleted by Redirected History wiped by Redirected.

_**I hope you eenjoyed this and tell me who do you think is subject 4279 by the way submit what you want Ashley and Miguel's baby to be named and if it should be a boy or girl PEACE OUT **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey people know I am going to give you guys a choice in a review or a PM tell me what gender do you want Ashleys baby to be and what to name said baby. By the way tell me what you think on this whole Redacted thing. Oh before I forget In the previous chapter Redirected was suppose to be Redacted so the person in this chapter going though files is the same from the last chapter.**_

* * *

New user name Redacted File accessed by Redacted Subject Private Morgan Willis Private Morgan Willis has been proven by Agent Redacted to have ties to Insurrectionists. Orders are to wait for the moment to strike and send the Info we have gathered to a Major General Denise Carter and let things go from there. Private Morgan Willis's father was responsible for the bombing that killed Major General Denise Carter's family. File Deleted by Redacted New File Opened Updated Roster for the 67th O.D.S.T. Battalion A Company 1st platoon Major General Denise Carter Lieutenant Colonel Jack Russell Captain Lyla Kenway Warrant Officer Adam Kelly Warrant Officer Jinny Banner Warrant Officer John Halls Gunnery Sergeant Yuri Fenkov Staff Sergeant Spike "Scar" Romeo Staff Sergeant Mark Rogers Corporal Casey Ellis Lance Corporal Austin Williams Private Travis Birdsong Private David Hunter Private Hunter Ray Private Jordon Anderson Staples Private Morgan Willis Private John Michael Pangaea Private Josh MacDonald File closed by Redacted New File Opened by Redacted Message from Private Ashley Hill to her family a week after she finds out she's pregnant Hey guys its been crazy out here. The Covenant have stopped all advancing which is good it gives us time to rest and gather supplies. Two of the members of my unit were wounded four weeks ago and one was killed. The one who died was Private Miguel Ruiz Jr he was special to me. There's another thing that happened I got pregnant. Miguel was the father I won't be going home because this is a locked down system which means no ships going in and no ships going out until we are ordered otherwise. I pray that soon we can go back to Earth so I can have this baby there in 8 months. I wish Miguel was still around I know he would be excited about this. I don't have a name for the baby yet I do have a couple on my mind nothing final just thinking. Well I hope you get this message soon. Love you guys.  
File closed by Redacted New file opened by Redacted Personal holo pad of Major General Denise Carter God damn it we lose Miguel and the brass sends us 5 FNGs. The only good thing is that both Spike and Morgan have recovered and are combat ready. I hope we live to see the end of this war. So many of our friends and family have died for this war. So many lives are in my hands that its making me nervous. The good thing is that Jack is here with me to help me though this. I have failed so many people. I failed Sergeant Ruiz when he was killed under my command I failed he yet again when his sons were killed but I intend to succeed in making sure his oldest son's unborn child lives. Its the least I can do to repay him for teaching me how to lead soldiers and then dieing for me when he shielded me from a plasma grenade. File closed by Redacted New File Opened by Redacted Private Miguel Ruiz Jr's last message I don't know why I do this anymore I put on a act that I know what I am doing but the truth is I don't. I have lost so much to this war all my childhood friends are dead and my whole family is gone. The only thing that has given me hope is Ashley. She helped me deal with my little brother's death and then was able to love me. I love her I know that their is a good chance we could die tomorrow but as long as I know she loves me I know that if I met my maker that I can pass on to heaven in peace.(at this point go on YouTube and watch the video tim McGraw if your reading this). File closed by Redacted New File Opened by Redacted Agents we have just got word that Subject 4279 has survived and was last seen heading west to Firebase Zula alongside what appears to he a O.D.S.T. of the 71st O.D.S.T. Battalion. Orders are to capture kill the other ODST.  
File transferred to device File Deleted History wiped Shut down of terminal


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey people sorry about the wait but PSATs and exams have been going on so I had to study or else but anyway onward to the next chapter YOLO**_

* * *

8 weeks after the battle of capital city

Listen up troopers we have a new assignment explained MajGen Denise Carter. We are dropping at 0500 near Firebase Zulu. The brass has lost contact with the Firebase and this is why Denise begins a audio recording. We are suppose to collect any mission critical data and wipe the rest.

This is Private Miguel Ruiz Jr of the 67th ODST Battalion A Company 1st Platoon FireBase Zulu is being overrun by fuck three gunshots are heard then click click click shit the ········· that is when we lost contact.

Yuri raises his hand ma'am will we be given any support during this mission?

Denise says yes due to the large number of Covie forces in the area there will be a number of Marine Platoons moving in to support from FireBase Echo. But they will be taking the long route around to minimize Covenant engagement. We will have to take back Zulu and hold out for the relieving units. Also our latest Intel informs us that what ever managed to overrun Zulu had to be at least a force equivalent to two Regiments or more. We are being hot dropped right outside the Firebase. The whole of the 67th ODST Battalion is going to be deployed. The base is a grand total of 15 km long and 10 km wide. From what we have deduced any survivors are going to be hunkered down in the command center. The Command Center is large enough to hold 4 Marine Platoons.

Command has said we are to expect enemy armor I want Gunnery Sergeant Yuri Fenkov and Private Travis Birdsong to take Rocket Launchers. Private Morgan Willis and Private Hunter Ray are going to carry extra ammo for the Rocket Launchers.

Now the base layout is like this Denise brings up a holo map of FireBase Zulu. All around the perimeter are guard towers and machine gun nests. Directly inside the perimeter are trenches. On the west side of the Firebase is the infirmary on the east the Vehicle Bay. To the north is the Air pads and the anti-aircraft guns. The Command Center and Barracks are located in the the middle.

Now anymore questions?

Travis says ma'am I know I speak for all of us vets when I say will we make a attempt to find Miguel?

Denise says officially the rescue of survivors is a secondary objective. The Brass wants this data more then the lives of the men and women who they lead. Unofficially we are being given a one hour window to find Miguel or I.D. a body.

At 0500 we drop so grab some chow. Get your equipment ready and grab some rack time. DISMISSED.

Everyone starts filing out Denise says Jack can I talk to you for a minute. Jack says sure no problem. Denise then says that this whole fiassco has made me realize that I have feelings for you. I don't know weather its just that I like you like a brother or something more. Jack takes a second to think before saying Denise I have known you sense we were kids I love you in a way I can't describe. They embrace each other Denise rests her head in the crook of Jack's neck while Jack has his chin on the top of her head. They stayed like that for what seems like hours.

Throughout that day and night the thoughts of A- Company 1st Platoon were of bringing their brother back home one way or another.

Spike "Scar" Romeo can't sleep his thoughts are jumbled and always come back to one thing Miguel and how he saved his life from bleeding out and then carried him all the way to the EZ. He looks down at his Robotic left lower arm he flexes it making sure the joints are not being a problem. He finally is able to form final thought before he slips into his nocturnal haven. I will make sure Miguel gets back here even if it costs me my life.

In the mess hall Travis and Jinny are sitting eating a late night snack. Jinny has noticed that ever since the mission brief that he has had a certain spring in his step. Jinny asks you seem happier then ever what happened. Travis says Miguel is alive. Jinny then says why is that what makes you happy she had never really spent that much time around Miguel. Travis says he is my best friend and he saved my life once. He is even responsible for us getting together he made me realize how much I love you and also. Travis gets down on his knees and takes out a ring and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jinny will you marry me? Jinny is stunned she then starts crying yes yes I wil marry you they embrace each other.

The next morning has them suited up and ready to go over 400 ODSTs are getting into drop pods and waiting for the signal. FEET FIRST TROOPERS.

When they touch down they notice how quiet it is. After 1st Platoon regroup they begin to move to the command center along the way they notice in the trenches how many bodies are in them. Pools of red green orange and purple blood cover the ground. Marines and ODSTs litter the ground like garbage in a land fill.

The putrid stench of burning flesh and rotting corpses fills the air. The heat of flames from the wreckage of vehicles make it seem like they walked straight into hell it self. As they get closer Denise begins wondering were are the Covenant this seems to quiet. She begins to notice that some of the wounds inflicted on the dead are not right. On one Marine it looks like he was killed by Conventional weapons these wounds start to become more frequent as they continue. She also begins to notice that the Covenant seem to have a similar problem. On several Brutes there is plasma burns and needler rounds embedded in them while some hold spiker rounds. When they get to the command center they notice a human body that looks like something out of a horror movie. His chest has a large hole in it with what looks like some type of fungi inside the strange thing is how he has a quarter shaped hole in his head.

They see bodies that look like abominations both human and covenant alike.

They get the comm room and see two ODSTs slumped over covered in blood their is dozens of bodies laying around. Both Morgan and Hunter check them. The one slumped in the corner is checked by Hunter. Hunter put his fingers to his neck and shakes his head. Morgan checks the one laying over the comms. Thats when the ODST moves and falls to the ground Morgan quickly kneels down beside him and removes his helmet. Morgan gasps its Miguel. The whole Platoon moves in. Thats when screaming is heard. Miguel opens his eyes and looks over to the door way and his face turns to one of absolute horror.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo well this chapter is short sorry but the next one will be a pretty good sized chapter oh by the way I was thinking about doing one of these three story ideas after this was over I could do a story that focuses around Miguel's father and what he went though number two is a story that occurs after this one detailing how the survivors of the 67th deal with the war being over and what happens to each one of them after the war. The last one is I jump forward 100 years and do a crossover with one of these two categories Mass Effect, or Star Wars. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**D **enise follows Miguel's gaze and see the dead ODST grab Private Hunter and then some small creature jumps onto Hunter's chest and burrows though. The Platoon watches in horror.

Miguel shouts RUN. Everyone takes his advice and begins to move deeper into the building. Travis carrys Miguel in a firearms carry. They make to the armory and shut the door.

Private Josh MacDonald asks what the fuck was that? All eyes turn to Miguel who is being seat on a table by Travis. Miguel just says something from the fiery depths of hell. He then says we should be safe for now as long as the things out there can't infect more people we should be good. At that moment gunshots, explosions, and screams are heard. Miguel says one word SHIT!

A banging noise is heard at the titanium door. Everyone looks at Denise for their orders.

Denise asks Miguel how do we fight those things. Miguel then says what saved us at the beginning was after the squadron I was in was attacked by those things we used a combination of Flamethrowers in the front MA5s behind them followed by Battle Rifles then Snipers and men with explosives. These things are tough but fire works wonders while they burn we can mow them down and the men in back can provide support.

Denise yells you heard him get a move on grab that equipment. For the next 20 minutes they grab flamethrowers fuel spare guns grenades rockets and more ammunition. Denise says get in formation. Yuri, Travis, Scar, Casey, and Jack are in front with flamethrowers while behind them with MA5s are Morgan, Denise, Lyla, David Hunter, Josh MacDonald, John Pangaea, and Anderson Staples. Behind them with Battle Rifles are John Halls, Austin Williams, Miguel Ruiz Jr, Mark Rogers. Behind them with Sniper Rifles and explosives are Adam Kelly and Jinny Banner. Denise then says to the whole Platoon. Stay together cover each others backs and if you run out of ammo grab some from me Jack or Mark. We are going to get the hell out of here and then link up with those Echo marines everyone understand a chorus of OORAH respond. Denise says open that door. As soon as the door opens the guys up front create a wall of fire. The smell of burning flesh permeates the air the sound of guns firing from the bambambambambambam of MA5s to the bambambam of Battle Rifles to the BAM of Sniper Rifles join together to make a symphony that could rival the masterpieces of Beethoven, Mozart, and countless others. The Platoon gains ground but soon find themselves pinned down a section of the base collapsed and has blocked the exit. Denise exclaims FUCK Morgan you got any thing that can take care of this. Morgan studies it and says yeah but I need ten minutes to set it up. Denise orders get ready we are buying time.

As they get ready turned ODST launches it self at Miguel. The turned ODST grapples with Miguel while the others are distracted by more coming in. Miguel wrestles with the combat form. He recognises the armor and says Nick you always were better at this then me. Five tendrils form and stab themselfs into Miguel's chest and burrow their way in. Miguel grabs the combat forms head and headbutts it. The tendrils go deeper inside of Miguel's body making him cry out in pain he starts to cough up blood and spittle. A tendril touchs his spinal cord and trys to wrap around it. Trying to infect Miguel and turn him into one of them.


End file.
